Samantha digs up some dirt on Molly
To make up for her getting off on the wrong foot, Samantha shows her true loyalty to the Harpers by getting some information on Molly, who, once again, opened her mouth too wide, and let it slip that she destroyed a family, financially. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Samantha Harper, who until now, had lived in Paris, returned to Harpers Falls and immediately made waves. She declared her being the parent of a girl in Somerset, Illinois, but discovered that Molly had blathered this information for her own scheme. She then confronted Molly, and , as usual, she bragged about her fleecing a prominent family in Bay City (the setting for Another World) out of their fortune. Samantha was stunned at what she had heard from Molly. "You mean you fleeced a family out of their entire fortune?!" she asked horrified. "It was a wonderful fleecing!" Molly cackled, "I had such FUN when I did that." "To what family did you fleece?!" Samantha demanded. "I'm not going to tell you!" Molly cackled, "That is the perfect part of it! You will NEVER know who it was." "Oh yeah?" Samantha challenged her, "That's what you think, Wainwright! I CAN find out!" Samantha stormed out of the Law Enforcement Center, and went to the library which was next door to the City Hall, where the Law Enforcement Center was. She studied back issues of the Bay City, Illinois newspaper; and also back issues of the Somerset Register online. In it, she saw a story on some financial reverses on the Matthews family. She remembered someone named Rachel Cory telling Vickie Paisley, who were good friends that something had happened to the Matthews. She picked up her cell phone and called Vickie. Vickie was only too glad to tell her what had happened. "Yeah, what you found out online was indeed the truth," she said, "I knew the Matthews family somewhat well. They came to Somerset and shopped at Paisley's many times. Of course, Rachel told me the whole story. Missy Palmer Matthews told me the whole thing. Molly was in Bay City before. She was going by the name of Molly Hendrix then. Apparently, before she came to Harpers Falls, she was even worse than a slut then ever. She had tried to bilk Liz Matthews out of her fortune. Fortunately she failed, although she probably said that she succeeded." "Yeah," Samantha said, "she was gloating her head off about what she did." "Well, anything Molly would say isn't worth beans," Vickie said, "so I wouldn't worry about it. The Matthews got everything back, and they still retain some pull in Bay City, thanks to the help of the Frames and Corys." "Well, that does help matters, a great deal," Samantha said, "thank you." Samantha marched back to the Law Enforcement Center, where a gloating Molly was sitting in the visiting area. "I bet you didn't find anything against me!" she sneered. "Don't be so sure of that," Samantha said smugly, "I think there is MORE on you than anyone could think of." Molly's composure slipped, "You are so stupid!" she mocked. "You can't prove any of it!" "The proof is in the documents," Samantha smiled, "and they have been sent to Anne Hamilton." Anne marched down the hall, waving the papers and shoved them in Molly's face. "Disprove these?" she said angrily, "You can't tell the truth in all your lying life! You're crimes have been noted, and you will remain in jail for the rest of your miserable life." "YOU BITCH!" Molly screamed, as she lunged at Samantha, "YOU BLEW THE WHISTLE ON ME, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" The guards fired their tazers on Molly who sank down screaming. "GET THEM TAZERS OFF OF MY ROYAL BODY!" "No!" Vicki Brandington snapped, "back to your cell with you!" Molly was hauled off, screaming and yelling. She was thwarted again! What will happen next? *Will Anne use this evidence against Molly? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes